Smiley II
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Urban legend lover discovers that the Internet urban legend Smiley is real and her daughter has an obsession with Smiley. It's up to her and Binder to try and stop Smiley before their daughter can become the next victim. This story contains spoilers for the 2012 movie: Smiley


Night had fallen on Sweetwater road. A paved road in Horse Country that was in the nicest little neighborhood with the nicest schools. Fallen lay on her and her husband's king sized bed, a Dean Koontz comic seemed to float above her. "Mama?" asked the little voice of her eight-year-old daughter. She crawled onto the bed and Fallen could not help but notice how much like Binder she looked like. "Is that comic good?"

"Not as Stephen King but yeah, pretty good," said Fallen, watching her daughter settle into her dad's side of the bed. She grabbed the laptop and opened it up. Fallen and Binder were both huge geeks of the Internet and taught their daughter, Eddy, from an early age how to be safe online. Fallen eyeballed the screen and saw she was on the site. HideAndGoChat. "Why are you on that site? I do not want you on that site. I don't think papa would approve either."

Her daughter gave her a pouty face as the punk rock girl on the other end laughed. "You really shouldn't be on this site. It is for perverts. Or, if your really lucky, Markiplier is on but it's mainly perverts."

"People do other things," said Eddy. "Like you said Markiplier could be on. You can make friends all over the world! You can even meet a cute guy."

"Yes, we established the fact that Markiplier could be on here," said Fallen, not really wanting to deal with the fact her eight year old daughter was hoping to meet a cute guy on such a site.

"Some even go Smiley."

There was a name she had not heard in a long time. Smiley. He was an Internet urban legend. When Fallen had met Binder, he told her of his run in with Smiley. Of course, she believed that as much as she believed Eddy that a monster was under her bed.

Her daughter's eyes lit up and a smile cracked across her face. She knew her mother had a degree in urban legends, whatever it is was called. "Hey! Let's video chat with someone together. Maybe we'll get lucky and get Markiplier!" said Eddy. "Then we can type I did it for the lulz three times and—"

"We aren't going to scare Markiplier," huffed Fallen. She was not joyful over the fact that her own daughter wanted to scare Markiplier with such a silly urban legend. "Why don't you get to bed and I'll have papa come in and tuck you in when he gets home?"

Binder grabbed his wife from behind. "Hello, girls!" he chirped cheerfully. "Papa's home now and I can tuck you in." Eddy skipped off to her room and he glanced down at his wife. "Sorry, I had to work late. I'd never seen someone look as sexy in pajamas as you do."

"You apparently did not see the great ovary explosion of 2014. The one Markiplier caused," giggled Fallen. Her expression turned solemn. "Eddy knows of Smiley…Eddy wanted us to do the summoning with someone on HideAndGoChat."

"How does she know about Smiley!?" cried Binder. Binder had somehow forgot to mention to his wife that he and bunch of his friends had killed off a person under the guise of Smiley. Whether you believed in Smiley or not, there were a bunch of murders all based on Smiley. An unoriginal serial killer but it seemed to have a bunch of people shook up. But that was years ago. A decade ago. Fallen hopped onto HideAndGoChat. She got a Goth guy who messaged her almost instantly with a hi. Fallen told him that she liked his hair. "What are you doing?"

She then messaged him that it was a shame that she would have to kill him. He lost all color. Fallen did this to show Binder that Smiley was just a silly urban legend and what he had dealt with was an unoriginal serial killer. "Papa!?"

Binder ran for her room. Fallen followed after him. She was in bed; the black comforter was pulled up to her chin, a shaky thumb pointed at a spider by her feet. He removed a shoe to squash the spider. "No, you capture it and let it go outside," said his wife, her arms crossed across her chest. "Do you really want to anger Spider Woman?"

Binder chuckled. "Spider Woman is just an urban legend."

"Just like Smiley." After removing the spider and tucking Eddy in, the parents retreated to their room. Fallen grabbed the laptop and typed: "I did it for the lulz" Three times over. Three different messages. Nothing happened. "What did I tell you, Binder?"

A man with stitched eyes and a carved smile appeared behind the Goth boy and grabbed him. Binder and Fallen jumped into each other's arms, becoming a tangled mess of limbs and hair. The man ran the blade of the knife across the Goth boy's neck. "Did I just kill someone!?" screamed Fallen.

Binder did not answer, only offered her a look that he was about to cry. "Mama!? Papa!?" He grabbed his wife's face and kissed her.

"No matter what I will always love you," said Binder. He was scared. Beyond scared. But Fallen needed a rock and Binder was to be her rock.


End file.
